


A Fool's Game

by Lillith_the_creative



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fools' Day, But Luan and Benny are Dating, By Process of Elimination, Dark Comedy, Don't worry, Gen, Injury, Lori's not in College Yet, Nothing serious, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pranks, So This is Season 4, The Fourth April Fool's Day This Year, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_the_creative/pseuds/Lillith_the_creative
Summary: After suffering a devastating injury on March 31st, Luan tries to get one of her siblings to pull off the prank apocalypse for her.
Relationships: Benny/Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud & Luan Loud, Luan Loud & Benny, Luan Loud & Lola Loud, Luan Loud & Lynn Loud Jr.





	A Fool's Game

_March 31. An ordinary day for most people, but not for the Louds. Today is, as Luan would say, Pranksmas Eve. Tomorrow is April 1, aka April Fool's Day, the day Luan pulls off prankageddon. Luan is getting ready to pull of her biggest April Fool's Day ever. She gets on her bike and begins to ride to Fanny's Prank Emporium. She begins to think about her plans for April Fool's Day and fails to notice a rock in the middle of the road. She hits the rock, catapulting her off her bike and into the road._

* * *

**Later, at the Doctor's office.**

Rita: Is she okay?

Dr. Lancy: Her leg is broken, but thankfully the fracture isn't severe. She should be back on her feet in about a month.

Luan: I know they told me to break a leg, but I don't think this is what they meant. (laughs)

Lori: I can't believe it. She's still joking.

Leni: I know, it's hard for her not to be cheerful, but still, poor Luan.

Lola: Are none of you noticong the silver lining here?

Lynn: What are you talking about?

Lola: Tomorrow is April Fool's Day. Luan is completely out of commission. We might have our first free April Fool's Day

Lincoln: I don't know, Luan won't give up that easily. She's never missed an April Fool's Day. I don't think she'll quit now

* * *

**Back at the Loud House. Luan's room.**

Luna: How you feeling, sis?I

Luan: Terrible, and the worst thing is, I'm going to have to miss April Fool's Day.

_Luna tries to hide her smile._

Luan: But maybe I don't have to...

_Luna tries to hide her worry_

Luan: Could you pull off the pranks for me?

Luna: Heck no!

Luan: I'll promise not to prank you for a year.

Luna: No way, dude.

Luan: Two years.

Luna: I won't pull off April Fool's and that is

* * *

_Luna walks out of the room. Luan proceeds to ask each of her siblings the same question._

Luan: Three years.

Lynn: No way! I ain't a sellout.

Luan: Four years.

Lisa: Please. I do not have time for such trivial matters.

Luan: A decade!

Lola: I seem to recall you offering that deal to Dad once. I also recall getting sprayed with a skunk, Lucy getting drenched in bleach, Luna getting trapped in gelatin, Leni getting cata-

Luan: I get the point.

Luan: Lifetime.

Lori: I'm leaving for college in a few months. This is the last April Fool's I'll be home for.

Luan: What if I throw in 20 dollars.

Lori: I have a job.

Luan: 30 dollars.

Leni: That doesn't sound like much.

Luan: It's a great deal.

Leni: Very funny Luan.

Luan: That wasn't a-

Luan: 50 dollars.

Lucy: Why would you even make that offer?

Luan: I bought out a motel for April Fool's Day once!

Lucy: Well, buy me a motel, and then we can talk.

Luan: 100 dollars.

Lana: No way.

Luan: Lifetime prank-free, 100 dollars, and a third of my Funny Business profits for three years!

Lincoln: Sorry not sorry, Luan.

* * *

**Lori and Leni's room.**

_Every Loud except for Luan is meeting._

Lincoln: So we all know why we're here.

Leni: Because it's my room?

Lincoln: Everyone except Leni knows why we're here.

Lana: I don't.

Lincoln: (annoyed) We're here because Luan is trying to get us to sell out each other.

Luna: Oh, right.

Lola: What's the problem? As long as no one taks the deal, we're fine.

Lori: Lola's right. We all just don't talk with Luan until tomorrow, and everything will be fine.

* * *

**In Luan's room.**

_Luan is talking to an unseen figure._

Luan: Well well well. I see you've changed your mind. I was secretly hoping it would be you. (hands over a sheet of paper) Here are the plans. Let's make this the best April Fool's Day ever.

_The unseen figure nods._

* * *

**The next day, April 1st.**

_Luna gets up out of bed and walks out the door. A bucket of water falls on her head._

Luan: Luna, are you okay? You're loking a little pail! (laughs)

Luna: Someone took your deal.

Luan: Indeed. Have fun today (laughs).

_A soaked Luna runs out the door._

Luna: Emergency sibling meeting! Emergency sibling meeting!

_Luan hears several crashing noises. Luna screams. Lana walks past Luan's room with a pie in her face._

Lana: Mmm. Good pie.

Luan: (to herself) Guess I should've pointed out Lana's rhubarb allergy in the plans. Oh well, it's still early in the day.

_Luan overhears a conversation from downstairs._

Lucy: Gasp. Mom, are you okay.

Lynn Sr: I'm sure she's fine. We'll have to stick together, we'll be safe that way.

Lola: But we'll all be stuck with the prankster.

Lynn Sr: It's worth the risk. do you want to end up like your mother.

Lucy: Anything would be better than that.

Lori: So we're in agreement. We'll ride this out together.

Lisa: I have no arguments with this strategy.

_Luan chuckles._

Luan: Looks like things are beginning to get good.

_Lynn runs into Luan's room. She has a massive cut on her face, and her jersey is torn in multiple places._

Lynn: Luan, you have to call this off.

Luan: I can't. This is out of my hands.

Lynn: Please. Just tell me who took the deal.

Luan: Sorry, Lynn. I ain't a sellout. Besides you've looked worse.

Lynn: I got off easy. You should see Luna. You'll probably be on your feet before her.

_Lynn walks off angrily._

Lisa (from downstairs): Ow! This has gone too far.

Lori: I know. Even Luan hasn't gone this far.

Lisa: I'm hiding in my bunker. You can't come with, you might be the prankster.

Lori: Wait, please.

_Lynn rushes back into the room. She looks far worse than last time. She ahs a black eye and multiple gashes. The back of her jersey appears to be missing, and her normally-neat hair is messy and possibly torn out in places._

Lynn: Please. Just tell me who it was.

Luan: No can do.

Lynn: You don't understand. We just had to take Luna to the hospital. You've never gone this far. We need to stop this.

_Luan begins to feel guilty. Had she made a horrible mistake?_

Luan: Fine. It was Lincoln.

Lynn: Very funny, Luan. This is serious. Tell me who it really is.

Luan: I'm telling the truth. Lincoln was the one who took the deal.

_Lincoln begins to climb the stairs._

Lincoln: I've been waiting a long time for this, Lynn.

Lynn: Stop, please. This has gone too far.

Lincoln: How many times have I said that to you, Lynn?

Lynn: Please. You know I don't... I'm still your sister... Please, Lincoln.

_Lynn runs down the hall. Lincoln chases after her. Luan sees Lincoln dragging a screaming Luan back down the hall._

Lincoln: Three down, eight to go. (laughs)

_Luan continues listening nervously as Lori, Lola, Lynn Sr, and Lana get hit with pranks. She hears Lori screaming as the sound of an electric razor comes from Lori's room. She hears a loud crash and then Lola screaming something about her paegant career being over. Luan can only imagine what had happened. She hears Lana scream for help after something happened to her Dad, only to suddenly go quiet. Luan becomes terrified of what Lincoln is doing._

_Lincoln enters Luan's room._

Luan: Lincoln, you have to call this off.

Lincoln: Why? This was our plan.

Luan: You've taken this too far. You have to stop.

Lincoln: I see what's going on here. You're jealous. All this time you've had all the fun on April Fool's Day at the expense of the rest of us, but now I see why. This is fun. Can't you learn to share?

Luan: No! You don't understamd. You've...

_Lincoln leaves. Luan begins to panic. She hears a knock at the door, and is truly alarmed by what she hears next. She hears Benny's voice._

Benny: Hi, Leni. Is Luan here? I heard what happened so I got her something.

Leni: (panicked) Benny, you have to leave now.

Benny: What? Why?I

_Lucy screams._

Benny: What was that?

Leni: No time to explain. You have to get out of here now.

Lisa: What' in the name of science is going on? Oh no. Leni, how many survivors?

Leni: Just you, me, and Lily.

Benny: What about Luan? What are you so worried- (screams)

Lincoln: That was my favorite Luan prank. Consider yourself lucky.

_Luan hears people run from the front of the house to the back._

Leni: Oh no. Is that Lucy?

Lisa: No time to talk! Call an ambulance!

Leni: Okay. What number again?

Lisa: Nin- Aaugh.

Lincoln: And then there were two. (laughs)

_Luan ralizes something terrible. The "two" Lincoln is referring to must be Leni and Lily. No matter how overboard Luan goes, she would never target Lily. However, Lincoln would. Luan decides she has to intervene. She crawls out of bed and reaches for her crutch. For the first time in her life. She is thankful to have the lower bunk. Luan walks out of her room and is shocked by what she sees._

* * *

Lincoln: April Fool's!

_All the other Louds, plus Benny, stand behind Lincoln. All are completely unharmed._

Luan: What?

Leni: You were the only one who got pranked today!

Luna: When you tried to get one of us to pull off April Fool's Day, we came up with this scheme.

Lincoln: It was my idea, though Lori was the one who suggested involving Benny.

Lori: I thought it would be a nice touch.

Luan: Wow! You actually had me pretty worried back there.

Lincoln: Oh, you can have your hundred dollars back.

Luan: No, keep it. That was way better than any prank I've ever pulled. You've earned it. But, wait. What about the bucket that hit Luna?

Luna: Way better than waiting in line for the shower.

Luan: And Lana's pie?I

Lana: I always eat pie that way.

Luan: What about Lynn's injuries.

Lynn: I borrowed Lola's makeup. Also, I cut my jersey with scissors. Don't worry, I've got twelve just like it.

Leni: You own thirteen jerseys? Aren't you, like, super superstitious?

Lynn: Duh. Why do you think I was so ready to get rid of this one? The thirteenth jersey is bad luck!

Luan: I have to say, I'm impressed.

Lola: Thanks! Oh, you should really get back to bed.

* * *

_Luan heads back to her room and lays down on her bed. Benny enters the room._

Luan: Hey, Benny.

Benny: Hi, Luan.

Luan: So, you were in on this too, huh?

Benny: Yeah. Please don't be mad.

Luan: Why would I be mad? I was so tired of being the only one to participate in April Fool's Day.

Benny: Well, if it makes you feel better, the part about me getting you something wasn't fake.

_Benny hands Luan a box. Luan opens the box, and a pie springs out and hits her in the face._

Benny: (laughing) Sorry, couldn't resist.

_Luan laughs, and then smiles._

Luan: Best April Fool's Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> I wanted to make an April Fool's deconstruction fic without taking dark turns or putting unfair retribution onto Luan. I'm still new to writing (this is my first one-shot) so I would love it if you would review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
